Living Inside The Shell
by BlueSand
Summary: Harry's in his 6th year in Hogwarts. Sorry, I'm not really good at summaries. This is a YOU&Harry YOU&Sirius fanfic. I hope you like it. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW


Disclaimer: I do not own all these characters here in the story. And since it's a YOU fanfic I do not own you also.

Hello! It's been a long time since the last my last post in POTC fanfic section. Well, now I'm doing a Harry Potter fanfic. I hope you guys like it. And PLEASE PLEASE send me your comments and reviews about my fanfic and I'll be delightful to reply to all of it. Thanks and ENJOY READING!

**Prologue**

Inside the Black's mansion they're the Order of the Phoenix having a meeting. They're about 20 people inside the Black's living room. The room is slightly lightened by the candles around the room. The chimney was ablaze by fire and only the face of the people seems to appear. They formed in circle and in the middle there were only 2 people standing, Dumbledore and a woman next to him. She's wearing a ragged cloak and the hood partly hides her face. It's a bit noisy inside, mumblings and mutters of people echoed in dim room.

"Can we trust your decision Dumbledore, I'm sure that you know where this woman came from." said the witch from the back.

"Yes, indeed. Having her in Order will be a great help." said Dumbledore in a cool calm voice.

**_Chapter 1: Welcome to my Life_**

It's fairly warm summer day in Privet Drive. All windows in the houses were wide open to let the warm breeze in. Some children playing outside and older people sunbathe just outside their garage. But not all people like the warm sun, there was a teenage boy who was still in his room in number four. He was skinny, black-haired and somewhat healthy. His jeans were torn, he wore a t-shirt with cool print of a rock star and his shoes seem to be new but a little bit dirty. Well, Harry Potter's appearance was rather changed since when some of the member of the Order of the Phoenix talked to the Dursleys.

Harry's room is looked like the horses jumbled it. His books were strewn over the floor, his trunk lay open revealing cluttered mixture of muggle clothes and wizard's robes that had spilled all over the floor and Hedwig's cage needed a little cleaning. He was lying face down on his muddled bed reading the latest issue of Daily Prophet.

"Nothing interesting in here…" said Harry as he throws the newspaper away from him and layback gazing at the window.

He still cannot get over of Sirius death. The memories of Sirius still linger on his mind. Four weeks pass from the time when his godfather died. Then suddenly he was disturbed by Aunt Petunia's scream.

"I expect that you're cleaning your room!"

"Yes, Aunt Petunia!" he replied.

He lazily stood up and started picking up his books and putting the back to his table. While at the kitchen Aunt Petunia was cooking it's already lunchtime. Uncle Vernon was in the living room watching his favorite TV show and Dudley was busy playing in his computer. Back to Harry's room he was almost done cleaning his room. He closed his trunk and pushed back under his bed then he picks up Hedwig's cage and started cleaning it. Then unexpectedly he saw Hedwig zooming towards him and landed to his left shoulder. He saw a scroll of parchment tied to her feet. "Oh, you've got something for me." Harry said as he untied the parchment. As soon as he got the parchment Hedwig instantly flew back to her cage. Harry unrolled the scroll and he found few words from Lupin.

"I'll be visiting you today. – Lupin"

"Ok. I'll be waiting for him." muttered Harry as he rolled the parchment and he put it to his table. He went outside his room and walked directly to the dining room. He found that the Dursleys started to eat their lunch without him. "What are you waiting for?" yelled Aunt Petunia. Their treating to Harry slightly changed. Harry went down and sits beside Uncle Vernon and started eating. After a few moments he told Uncle Vernon that Lupin is coming to visit him.

"What? Who's Lupin? Is he that ----- " mumbled Uncle Vernon as he stuff his mouth with bread.

"He's dad's friend and you already met him back at King's Cross" said Harry looking at his Uncle.

"Oh… But don't let him come inside my house!" cried Uncle Vernon his face turning purple again.

Aunt Petunia and Dudley acting as if they didn't heard Uncle Vernon's and Harry's conversation.

Few moments later Harry lost his appetite and left the table. He put back his plate in the kitchen sink. And then washed it after that, without more ado, he went outside the house. He sat near the flowerbed watching people around and waiting for Lupin. He remembered Mrs. Figg, a Squib, and noticed that she's not around anymore. He decided to drop by her house to thank her for being a witness in his disciplinary hearing. He reaches Mrs. Figg's doorstep and he pushed the doorbell, but no one answers. "Mrs. Figg! I'm me Harry. I just want to -----" then the door suddenly opened. Harry saw a beautiful lady coming out from the house. She's tall, fair skinned, long black hair tied in a ponytail and has a good figure. She's still wearing her silk blue pajamas. Harry started to blush a little forgetting already that he is in a bad mood.

"You're looking for Mrs. Figg?" said the beautiful lady in a sleepy voice.

"Er ----- Yeah…" said Harry looking down to his feet.

"Oh… She already left a week ago. " replied the lady looking straight at Harry.

"Is that so…. I'm sorry to disturb you. G-Good day to you." Said Harry as his voice trembled. He walked away then the lady called him again.

"By the way, what's your name? And where do you live?" said the lady. Harry stopped and looked back again. "I'm Harry Potter. I live at the number four house."

"I'm (**your name**) . I just moved in a few days ago. I hope we can be friends." said the lady showing her sweet smile to Harry.

Harry's heart jumped as he saw she's smiling at him. "O-Of course!" said Harry.

(**YOU**) said goodbye to Harry.

Harry was already with Lupin. He's appearance slightly changed, he had less gray hair and he is wearing somewhat new robes. They're walking and chatting. "How are you?" asked Lupin. "Fine…" replied Harry smiling at him. "How about you? Do you have already had a job?" asked Harry. "Yes, at Gringotts Bank." replied Lupin. "You seem in a good mood. Anyway, is there anyone visiting you besides me?" Lupin asked again. "Yes there is… Hermione visited me last last week and Ron, George and Fred visited me last Sunday." Harry replied still smiling. "It's good. I thought that your Aunt and Uncle wouldn't allow you." said Lupin smiling. "In fact they don't really like it. They don't like them to be near the house so I have to meet them at the park." said Harry disappointed. They stopped at the cake shop and there they ordered some cakes. "Ah How simple is muggle's life is…" said Lupin in a relaxing voice and he sips some of tea. "It wasn't… I mean it's been not that simple." Said Harry as he gaze around and Lupin just stares at him for a moment. "Wizards and Muggles have their own similarities and differences. Wizards may think that Muggles are low type of human being just because they don't have magical powers. But these muggles rely to their different power, a power to think and do something out by their own hands. Muggle may improve themselves little by little but will surely reach their dream." Harry said plainly staring to his slice of cheesecake. "Hmm… You already realize that at a young age… I guess you've grown slightly mature." said Lupin. "Is that so… by the way, how's the Order?" said Harry. "The Order… Until now we still cannot find any clue of the Dark Lord's whereabouts not even what was the Death Eater's doing. Yet, we don't let our guards down." replied Lupin taking another sip of his tea. "I really like this green tea… I hope I can buy some of these…" said Lupin. "You can buy of that at the Tea Shop somewhere here." said Harry. "Oh… but I only have the exact money to pay for this and I don't have muggle money left…" said Lupin. "It's my turn to treat you this time. I'll buy green tea for you." said Harry happily. Harry bought Lupin green tea at the shop near by and its already afternoon and the sun is about to set. Lupin walks Harry home and before they separate Lupin has got few words for Harry. "Thanks for the green tea." said Lupin. "It's alright. You've done many things for me..." said Harry. "I know that you're still sad about Sirius death and so am I.I just thought of visiting you often could do some help. We're still here caring for you." said Lupin.

"I know that Sir Lupin. You and the members of the Order are also my family." said Harry smiling at him. "I'm glad to hear that… Well then see you again sometime. Goodbye." Said Lupin as he stepped back then he look around and no people around… CRACK! Lupin had disappeared in thin air.

Harry enters the Dursley's house and no seems to notice that he just came back. Harry marches upstairs and straight to his room and didn't mind to eat dinner. He locked the door as soon he enters. He pulled his trunk under his bed and opened it. He picked up his book, A History of Magic, and few parchments, eagle feather quill and a bottle of ink. He put all of that to his table and started to do his homework. It's already two o clock midnight when he finished his essay. He got up and started stretching his arm upward walking towards the window. He stares at the moonlight sky and thoughts of his parents and godfather.

It's 12 past twenty when he got up. When he went downstairs and no one was there. The Dursleys left early and locking him in the house. "Right…they locked me inside like a dog!" yelled Harry kick the door loudly. He yelled in pain and he sat down in the couch. "I wish I could use magic…" Out of the blue he thought of an idea to escape so he went back to his room but before he reaches his room he heard the front door opened. He immediately went downstairs to see who it was. As he descended he saw a girl standing in the living room from behind the girl has a long black hair wearing pink shirt and torn-faded jeans. At her left hand she's grasping two grocery bags. He then recognizes who was the girl.

"Oh it's you. How did you get in?" asked Harry standing at the middle of the stairway looking at her oddly.

"Um--- From the front door of course. I knocked in but no one is answering and so, I came in." (**YOU**) said looking at him smiling. "I just came back from the grocery store and I just came here to visit you."

"That's odd…" Harry muttered to himself.

"I saw the Dursley's leaving very early this morning… So you're here alone?" (**YOU**) asked him as (**YOU**) looked around the fairly sized house that Harry resided in.

"Yeah…" replied Harry.

"You can go to my house. I bet you hadn't eaten your breakfast." (**YOU**) Said with a fashioned smile.

"Er--- Ok... I'll change my clothes first." Said Harry timidly with his head bowed down, hiding the fact that his face was as red as a tomato.

"Ok, I'll be waiting for you there." (**YOU**) said cheerfully as you opened the door.

(**YOU**) left the house and Harry closed the door. He right away began to dress up and fixing himself. Few minutes later he left the Dursleys house and walk

towards (**YOUR**) house. His heart throbbing and he feels excitement. Harry reaches (**YOUR**) doorstep, he raised his right hand, he's feeling nervous at

this time, and knocked three times. He heard (**YOUR**) voice calling "Is that you Harry?" and the door opened. He found (**YOU**) preparing the table, he

stepped inside and he closed the door. Still standing near the door Harry gazes around the house. (**YOUR**) house is simple and comfortable than the Dursley's house.

He didn't notice that (**YOU'RE**) looking at him. "How do you find my house" (**YOU**) asked. Harry was awaken to his senses and he look at her. "Oh…

It's very nice… I like it." Said Harry as his cheeks turned red. "What are you waiting for? Come here and sit down." (**YOU**) said cheerfully. Harry began to

walk towards to the table, still nervous. Harry found empty plates arrange nicely in the table. As he sat down (**YOU**) raised your hand and your index finger was pointing towards empty plates.

In just a few seconds food had already appeared. The cakes, roasted chicken and breads were all tempting and decorated with elegant garnishes.

It seems that they are having a feast. "Help yourself. I hope you'll like it." (**YOU**) said enthusiastically. Harry was a bit surprised what he just saw as he gazes to the food.

His stomach started to make clench and he can't help it so he started to gobble into his plate. (**YOU**) offered him a box of chocolate the he distinguish it, chocolate frog.

Harry thought that there something not right about his new friend. He can't help it so he asked (**YOU**).

"Um…can I ask you something?" Harry asked with his mouth still full with food.

"Sure, what is it?" (**YOU**) said, obviously amused by Harry's chocolate covered mouth.

"Are you a witch?" Harry awkwardly asked as he swallowed his food and begun to reach for the pumpkin juice.

"Yeah… a Half blood-witch." (**YOU**) replied. (**YOU**) knew that Harry was far more wiser than that, just to let things like this pass… so she wasn't at all that shocked.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked again, this time with a serious look upon his face.

"I thought that you already knew it." (**YOU**) plainly replied as you looked on his baffled face.

"What do you mean?" The green eyed boy asked as his eyebrows arched in a confused way.

"You're studying in Hogwarts right? And you're already turning 6th year." (**YOU**) said as your attention returned to Harry who still fashioned a look of confusion.

"Yes and how did you know that…again?" By this time, Harry's now was starting to get confused. He couldn't understand the fact that they knew each other just recently but she knows more about him than his uncle Vernon who he has been living with since he was a child.

"Did your teachers teach you how to distinguish a witch?" (**YOU**) asked Harry.

"Nope. They didn't." he replied.

"Oh…that's why." (**YOU**) exclaimed as you slapped tour forehead. Apparently the teaching in Hogwarts changed since (**YOU**) were around.

"Why you're here? I think you already know me even before we met." Harry asked with his voice raised a bit, he was starting to get scared in a certain way.

"Yeah a little bit and the firs time we met… but it was a bad timing… First I wasn't sure even I saw your scar. So, I still asked your name at that time." (**YOU**) replied, as you held on to Harry's hand so he'll relax for a bit.

"Who are you? Are you among the death eaters?" Asked Harry as he sat down again and took a deep breath.

"Oh no no no… I was sent here by Dumbledore to watch over you, you know for added protection, in exchange of Mrs. Figg. She wasn't really that reliable after what happened to you last year. " (**YOU**) said as you sips some of your Fire whisky and cringed a bit.

"Why I am still being watched?" asked Harry.

"Just for your safety. umm… Voldemort is still around fully recovered. He might attack you one of these days." (**YOU**) said. When you said the name of Voldemort you seems that you weren't afraid unlike the others just hearing the name made them freak out.

"I'm sure that you're one of the members of the Order of the Phoenix? Right?" Harry said in no doubt.

"Yep, newly recruit." (**YOU**) replied almost instantly.

"Oh… So I guess that you're not familiar with the other members." said Harry.

"Not really. I knew each of them very long time." (**YOU**) replied with a knowing smile.

Harry didn't ask questions anymore yet still bothered. He just finishes up his food. (**YOU**) stood up and you walked towards the letter holder and you picked one envelope then gave it to Harry.

"What's this?" asked Harry looking at the envelope.

"It's your O.W.L test result. Dumbledore asked me to give it to you." (**YOU**) said as you handed a fairly sized envelope to the boy.

Harry at once opened the envelope and read the letter. He found two small-sized parchments. At the first parchment there's a short letter Harry read it.

**Ordinary Wizarding Level Results**

Harry James Potter Has achieved:

Astronomy ----------------------- A

Care of Magical Creatures ------- E

Charms ------------------------------ E

Defense Against the Dark Arts --- O

Divination ------------------------ P

Herbology------------------------ E

Herbology ----------------------- A

History of Magic ---------------- D

Potions ------------------------- E

Transfiguration ----------------- E

Harry re-reads many times his O.W.L result. He couldn't believe that he passed all of his exams.

"I'm glad that you passed. I'm sure James, Lily and Sirius would be very happy for you." (**YOU**) said, as you made way for the table; taking another swig of your half glass of fire whiskey.

_I hope you like my fanfic. Please R&R! thanks! _


End file.
